Human Emotions
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: When Bill turns himself human, he accidentally gained some traits from his new species that he didn't expect or truly want. And, as the Pines family reluctantly helps him get used to his new form, he realizes just how potent one of those traits could truly be. Mabill
1. Prologue

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

Bill had been certain that making a human form for himself would be a brilliant plan. He had thought that appearing as an average person would be much stealthier than his usual triangular yellow self, however dapper he may usually be. He could directly interact with anyone, go anywhere nearly undetected, and practically do whatever he wanted.

He just hadn't realized that, upon changing form, that he wouldn't exactly be able to change back.

On top of that, he hadn't realized that having a human body was so _difficult_. He was so used to floating everywhere, he honestly had no idea how to use _legs_. And how was he supposed to maintain the obnoxious fluff on his head known as hair?

However, the absolute worse part was something Bill had not foreseen at all. Something that honestly came as a complete shock. Something that he didn't even fully realize was there until he awkwardly stumbled towards the Mystery Shack after still recovering from his transformation that had taken place in the nearby woods, eventually falling at the very edge of the trees and into the clearing. As two familiar figures ran towards him with confused and slightly concerned faces, his vision blurring and his body feeling faint, he was eventually hoisted up by the two, and a few strands of long, curly brown hair fell onto his face, and he could feel a soft sweater rubbing against the back of his hand.

It wasn't until he was being dragged towards the shack, barely conscious but feeling much warmer than the brisk evening should have allowed him to be, that it dawned on him that with a human body came pure, raw, and dangerous human emotions.

And that was the one thing Bill was not at all prepared for.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel said happily as she popped up next to her brother, who had been staring at the sky, not really doing anything in particular, but was surprised by Mabel appearing out of seemingly nowhere, causing him to fall off the short ledge on the porch he had been sitting on. As he slowly sat up, picking his hat up from where it had been knocked off and rubbing the back of his head, he glared lightly at his grinning sister.

"Yeah, Mabel?" he responded as he stuffed his thick brown hair back underneath his hat.

"I bet you I can beat you in a race to the edge of the forest!" she answered, slightly bending at her side to get her face nearer to her brother's, her eyebrows raised.

"Why?" he asked, standing and brushing himself off.

"Because I'm _bored_, Dipper!" Mabel replied with a huff, her body nearly folding forward. "Ever since the thing with Gideon, _nothing _has happened. Nothing! And since Grunkle Stan took the journal, we can't even really go looking for stuff without there be a high chance of death," she spoke the last word in a dramatic whisper, he eyes widening.

"Okay, okay, fine," Dipper pushed away slightly as she finished talking, laughter in between his words. "I guess some random race that is only a dozen yards long is better than sitting around doing nothing."

"Of course it is, because my ideas are perfect," she said with a small smirk as she readied herself to run.

"So when are we starting-"

"READYSETGO!" Mabel interrupted swiftly, surging forwards as she finished.

"What- No fair!" Dipper replied, but still ran after her as he spoke.

"Catch me if you can, brother!" she laughed out as she turned her head towards him, her feet pounding on the grass as she came closer to the edge of the woods near the shack.

However, just as she reached the last couple of yards to the forest, she stopped in her tracks, and put out a hand to stop Dipper as he neared her, nearly tripping him in the process.

"What are you doing-"

"Listen!" she interrupted him again, her voice full of urgency. They both froze, soon looking to each other in surprise and confusion.

What had earlier been a quiet, peaceful summer afternoon was suddenly full of sound, clearly coming from the forest. A loud whooshing sound, like harshly blowing wind, rang out through the clearing. Soon, harsh crackling sounds joined it, cutting through the summer haze, loud enough to cause the twins to have to cover their ears.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, silence filling the air.

Dipper turned towards his sister, confusion etched on his face.

"What was that-" he started, only to stop when he heard the cracking and snapping of twigs and sticks from the very area of the forest they were standing next to. Not knowing what to expect, but doubting it would be good after the odd noises mere seconds before, he quickly pulled Mabel and himself back a few feet.

However, he was very surprised to see what appeared to be a normal person stumble out of the woods, coughing up a storm and seemingly barely capable of walking.

As the man collapsed on the grass, supposedly unconscious, Mabel turned to Dipper with a look of worry.

"That guy looks like he needs help!" she said urgently, signaling for the two of them to move forward.

"I don't know, Mabel. He came out of the woods directly after a bunch of suspicious noises. Maybe he can't be trusted."

"What if those noises were something that was hurting him, Dipper? Did you think about that?" she asked harshly, her hands on her hips. "And anyway, if he was dangerous, he isn't right now! Look at him, he can't even stand!"

"I don't know..."

"Come _on_, Dipper. Let's at least get him into the shack and laying down somewhere other than the ground. I'm sure if he's a threat Grunkle Stan could take care of him!"

"Grunkle Stan is a lazy old man, Mabel."

"He punched a pterodactyl in the face, Dipper!"

"Fair point..."

Looking up at Mabel's wide, pleading eyes, Dipper sighed in submission.

"Fine, let's get the guy into the shack."

Squealing shortly in glee, she ran towards the man, slowly lifting one of his arms around her shoulder. Dipper hesitantly followed her, taking responsibility in the other side. As they started trudging towards the Mystery Shack, Mabel looked with slight concern at the man's legs that were being dragged through the grass.

"I hope he isn't upset we got his suit dirty. It looks nice, but yellow is such a light color, it's probably getting a lot of dirt and grass stains on it."

Dipper snorted as they reached the steps on the porch.

"If he didn't want stains on it, he shouldn't have been wearing a yellow suit. It looks really weird, honestly. Like he got fashion tips from Bill Cipher or something."

Mabel giggled at her brother's words.

"Hey, Bill actually does have an odd amount of fashion sense for a little floating triangle guy. He wears a top hat and bow tie, Dipper!"

As he started to roll his eyes, Dipper stopped when he noticed that the odd man they were currently pulling through the doorway;s outfit in a bit further detail.

"That's weird. This guy's wearing a bow tie also."

Mabel peered at where Dipper's eyes were directed, her eyebrows raising.

"He does. Weird."

Before they could think any more about this, they were stopped by Stan, who was standing in the main hallway.

"Who's that you have there, kids?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, we don't exactly know..." Mabel started, only to be interrupted.

"And you're letting him in the house?!"

"Grunkle Stan, he is obviously injured!" she said loudly dropping the side of the man that she was holding up and stomping towards Stan, leaving Dipper to nearly fall under the weight.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"He got hurt somehow in the Shack's woods, and we should try and take responsibility of that, Grunkle Stan! Plus, look at him, he's wearing an eye patch! He's _half blind!_ We can't just leave an injured, half blind man laying on the ground!" Mabel threw her arms in the air as she spoke, a harsh glare in her features.

".. For all you know he could be wearing a fake eye patch..." Stan mumbled under his breath, before raising his hands to above his head in defeat. "Fine, fine, lay him down on the couch in Soos's staff room. If he seems untrustworthy in any way once he wakes up, he's out, you hear me?"

"Thank you Grunkle Stan," Mabel said cheerfully, hugging the man's legs quickly before racing back to Dipper and the mystery man, taking back her side and helping her brother pull him to the staff room.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

Bill groaned as he slowly regained complete consciousness. While it was nice to finally be able to actually take in his surroundings, for the first time in this body even, it seemed that truly human bodies felt pain. And that pain would include an awful headache after you wake up from a rather bad... incident.

As he slowly blinked, he looked around, trying to remember exactly what had happened. He remembered starting the ritual that would give him a form that would be able to leave the Dreamscape, and then crashing through the forest almost immediately afterwards. After that, though, he was calling up a blank.

Which was also a completely new experience for him, considering that he was used to knowing practically everything, much less everything that happened to himself.

Bill moved to sit up, only to freeze when he heard voices directly next to him.

"Dipper! It looks like the guy woke up!"

After recovering from the initial shock, Bill quickly pushed himself up, turning towards the doorway of the room he currently resided, only to confirm his suspicions and slightly jogging his memory.

"Hey, he is," Dipper commented upon looking over at Bill, his eyebrows raised. "You okay, man?"

Bill breathed heavily, quickly glancing between the twins, as he tried to figure out how to respond. They didn't seem to recognize him yet, and he honestly wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible.

"I.. think so," he said slowly, surprised to feel how using a physical voice was. However, he winced upon realizing just how much like his usual voice it sounded.

While Dipper looked to him sharply as he spoke, Mabel didn't seem to notice, walking over to him.

"You looked pretty bad when we got you in here. Do you know what was happening in the woods? It looked crazy bonkers!" Mabel threw her arms in the air as she spoke the last sentence.

"I... don't quite remember, " Bill spoke hesitantly. "Would you happen to have a mirror? I... want to see the damage." Of course, he mostly wanted to see just what he looked like as a human, but Mabel had given him the perfect excuse.

"I thought you might want to!" she replied, beaming, as she rushed over to a nearby table. As she came back with a small mirror, she handed it to him, still talking. "It looks like you only got a few scratches, probably mostly from the trees, but you also did get a bit dirty from when Dipper and I dragged you into the shack."

As the girl spoke, Bill only slightly listened, nodding occasionally. At the same time, he stared at the face looking directly back at him, a bit of surprise written on his face. The ritual he had done to give him a truly human form didn't allow for much choice, so he had no idea what he was going to look like. He was rather glad to see that in the least his fashion sense was still in place, a black bow tie standing out starkly on his crisp, albeit slightly wrinkled and dirty, yellow suit. He was more interested, though, in the fluffy brown hair that seemed determined to flop onto his face if he didn't brush it away constantly, covering his abnormally pale skin and bright yellow eye, the other being covered by a black eye-patch.

"Hey mister, are you listening?" His thoughts were interrupted by Mabel, though he was still distracted when he hastily responded.

"Yes, yes, go on, little Shooting Star," as soon as the words left his mouth he froze, and could feel the children do the same. Slowly, he turned his head to face them, and immediately saw recognition in both of their eyes.

Eventually Dipper lowered his head in his hands, mumbling mostly to himself, but was still audible to the others.

"We not only sort of helped Bill Cipher, but we let him into the shack. This is just _great,_" After a moment, he turned to Mabel. "You were the one who wanted to bring him inside."

"Well, what I was supposed to do! I didn't know it was Bill, he doesn't exactly look like a triangle anymore! I thought we were helping a mysterious stranger!"

"Your last 'mysterious stranger' ended up being a merman."

"Well, it was a sexy merman who was nice and awesome, and so I was sort of hoping that maybe this would end up similar..."

"It was Bill."

"Well I didn't know it was Bill! I thought it was some random injured hot guy!"

As the two argued, Bill felt an odd heat rise to his face as Mabel described his human form as 'hot'. He had spent enough time to know that meant attractive, but he didn't understand why being called it made him feel so... oddly pleased and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Why, Shooting Star, I'm flattered," he interrupted with a flourish of his hand, ignoring the odd burst of emotions. He would have to figure out how to control those later.

"I thought before I knew you were a big meanie jerk face!" she responded with a huff, crossing her arms.

"Aww, you don't know if I'm that bad! The only time we've really met was when I was on a job that happened to not be the best for your family,"

Mabel responded only with a glare.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I still haven't gotten most of my powers back yet, so I couldn't really do anything for at least a few more hours."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows when the twins ignored him, instead turning to each other.

"We should get him out of here now, Mabel."

"I guess you're right..."

"Hey!" Bill interrupted again, standing quickly, only to nearly tumble forward with the sudden movement he was still not used to. "How about we make a deal instead?"

"We don't want any of your deals!" Mabel answered with a huff.

"Wait, I don't mean a demon-y deal," he took a hesitant step towards them. "I just... sort of need a place to stay, just for a little while. Since I'm not really used to using this body yet. Once I'm ready, I'll be out of your hair! Gone! Won't bother you anymore!"

"What do you mean by 'ready'?" Dipper asked slowly.

"... I'm really only used to moving in the Dreamscape. Which is mostly floating. And I had shorter legs. And-"

"You mean you want to stay since you can't walk?" Mabel butted in, turning her head sideways and letting her hair fall over the one shoulder.

"... Among other things, yes."

"What will you give us?"

Bill stopped, thinking.

"... I could work for your uncle," he eventually answered. "My powers should be coming in soon, and I could manipulate minds to make people buy more junk..."

Dipper sighed, looking downward in thought.

"I... guess that would be okay... Stan can't really know exactly what is happening, but I think he'd be fine with a new worker... What do you think, Mabel?" he finally asked, turning to his sister.

"... As long as you promise to not be a mean evil dude, I... guess," she answered with a huff.

"I promise you won't regret it, kiddos!" Bill replied with a grin, taking another step towards the, only to accidentally tumble over.

"... You really having trouble with these legs, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, Shooting Star."


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called out hesitantly as he entered the living room, approaching the man who was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, obviously bored.

"Yeah, kid? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of that fellow you and your sister found?" he responded as he lowered the newspaper, an eyebrow raised.

"Mabel's watching him. He... woke up."

"And you're leaving him alone with her? Do you even know this guy?" Stan asked, worry and slight fear lacing his voice, though Dipper didn't notice it as he was focused on his own purpose.

"... Nooo," he answered slowly, looking anywhere but at Stan's eyes. After a moment, he cleared his throat and continued on. "I actually wanted to talk about him with you."

"Any idea when he can leave? I don't trust him," Stan said the second sentence with narrowed eyes, glaring in the direction of Soos' staff room where Bill currently was.

"That's... sort of what I need to talk about," Dipper answered, wring his hands. "He... sort of needs a place to stay."

"... You have got to be kidding me."

"Hear me out with this," Dipper threw his arms out as he spoke. "Mabel and I have talked with him, and he would be willing to work at the shack-"

"Oh, I bet he would..."

"Don't interrupt, Grunkle Stan. He would be willing to work at the shack, without pay except shelter and meals. And only for a little while, until he can make other arrangements."

"We'll see, I have to talk to him first. And even then, I'm not promising anything."

"Okay, I'll go tell him," Dipper was about to leave, before he suddenly realized something and backpedaled swiftly. "Wait, are there any crutches in the shack?"

"... _Why?"_

"Long story short, he... injured his legs. Has trouble walking."

Stan groaned loudly, before pointing towards the hallway.

"There should be a pair in the closet."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper now ran off towards the closet, as Stan looked on worriedly.

~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~

Mabel glared across the room, her arms crossed, as she leaned against the wall directly next to the door. Her fiery gaze was aimed directly at Bill, who was sitting on the couch, occasionally shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. After Dipper had already been gone for a few minutes, heavy silence ringing out since the moment he left, Bill eventually sighed heavily.

"You do realize you can sit down, right?" he asked, exasperated, as he pointed to the seat next to him.

"Like I'd want to sit next to an evil demon dude!" she scoffed, turning away from Bill.

"Do I need to remind you that _I can't even do anything right now? _My form shouldn't be ready to hold my powers for another few hours, I'm not used to these surroundings yet, and _I can't even freaking walk."_

Mabel turned her head towards him, rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I suddenly want to sit next to you!"

"Sitting next to someone isn't that much of a commitment! It's not like I'm asking you to live with me!"

"_You're trying to move into my house!"_

Bill froze, his mouth still open from the response he was originally going to give, before closing it slowly. Closing his eye, he took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Shooting Star, will you please just sit down?"

"Fine!" she huffed, plopping down next to Bill and staring angrily in the opposite direction. "But only because my legs were getting tired and there is nowhere else to sit."

Just as Bill was about to respond to the girl, the door to the room opened, Dipper coming through dragging a pair of crutches behind him.

"These should help with your little leg issue," he grunted out as he came to a stop in front of Bill. "You do know how to use them, right?"

"My arms are working fine, Pine Tree, I just don't know how to use these stupid legs yet!" he snapped angrily, crossing his arms. He stiffened when Mabel started giggling next to him.

"What's so funny?"

"You can't walk," she slipped out between her laughter.

"I thought we covered this already."

"It's still pretty hilarious."

As Mabel started laughing again, Bill blushed deeply, scowling.

"Just give me the damn crutches," he mumbled, crossing his arms.

With a smirk, Dipper handed Bill the crutches, who snatched them quickly. Placing them under his arms, he hesitantly lowered the ends down, pushing himself off the couch. Slowly, he moved himself around the room, his feet barely off the ground and trailing lightly on the wood flooring.

"... This should work for now," he eventually said, satisfied with the current solution.

"Good, since Stan wants to talk with you before he'll let you stay," Dipper said as he sat down next to his sister.

"... He does?"

"Well, yeah, he's not going to just let some random stranger stay in his house. Stan can be a bit paranoid sometimes."

"This would work out better if I _was _some random stranger," he muttered to himself as he left the room.

~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~

Bill knew nothing good could come out of the conversation that he was slowly moving towards. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be recognized nearly instantly. The children may not have at first, but they were young, and had only dealt with him once.

The same could not be said for Stanford Pines.

"If you're who I think you are, you are out of this house," Stan said as he approached with a hostile glare.

"Let me explain, Stanford-"

"Out."

"In my current state, that would take longer than explaining would."

"I honestly do not care, Cipher. Get out."

"I understand that you don't like me, but-"

"You're right, I don't like you," Stan growled out, standing. "I also don't like the idea of you being anywhere near my great niece and nephew." He took a step towards Bill with every word, until he was directly in front of the demon as he finished speaking.

Bill moved him self back slightly, away from Stan, as his kind raced. He soon came to the only conclusion that would guarantee him permission to stay in the shack, even if he didn't necessarily like the option.

"... You want to protect the twins, correct?" he drawled out.

"Of course!" Stan answered, confusion evident in his voice.

"Then I don't think smiting a powerful dream demon is the best of ideas."

Bill pushed down the wave of guilt, another one of those pesky emotions he would have to learn to control, as Stan's face developed an expression of fear.

"... You wouldn't."

"I don't want to," Bill continued nonchalantly. "I like those kids, plus they could be helpful down the line. They're clever. But currently, I need somewhere to stay, and if they are the means of getting what I need, then so be it."

Stan appeared to be going through an internal debate before he closed his eyes, obviously giving in. Opening them again, he glared at Bill as he spoke.

"I swear, if you hurt them, I will drown you in freaking holy water."

"I get it, Stanford. I promise to never hurt them, protect them even."

"You better," Stan grumbled still glaring as he returned to his seat. "You can stay in the room the kids brought you to. You start work tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it, Stanford," Bill replied as he struggled to move back to the hallway where he came from earlier.

"It's 'Mr. Pines' now, Cipher."

"Okay, okay, I got it!"


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

Bill was very surprised when, before he even returned to his own room, he was intercepted by Dipper and Mabel, who both looked rather serious, and signaled him to turn around and back towards where he had just left.

"Wha-" he started as he turned his crutches towards them.

"Your body looks about sixteen, maybe seventeen, and no teenager that has a crappy summer job at a tourist trap would dress like that," Dipper interrupted, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I had an idea for what your outfit should be, but Dipper said it was ridiculous," Mabel continued, crossing her arms.

"It was," Dipper put bluntly before turning back to Bill. "So, we're going to ask Stan for some money to get you some normal teenager clothes."

As the twin moved forwards, Bill winced, knowing that Stan would not be fond of the idea of paying for him. It was hard to convince him to let Bill stay, he would certainly not be gun-ho about buying him clothes also.

At least it was his great niece and nephew asking him, and judging by the conversation Bill just had with Stanford, the man cared highly for the children.

Shaking his head, he followed after Dipper and Mabel, who had already miraculously gotten money.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel waved to the man as she ran out of the house, Dipper following her slowly, and Bill trailing behind, noticing the glare Stan gave him as they left.

"I think there's a clothing store in the town?" Dipper looked to Mabel questioningly as he spoke, clearly not certain on what he had said, as they walked down the road to the town.

"Yeah! They have some super cute stuff there, I've gotten some new skirts there!" Mabel gushed happily, folding her hands in front of chest.

"Is there anything you would deem as 'normal' there?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, they have a guys section that I've seen teenagers in a lot," Mabel waved off his worries.

"... Is there anything resembling actually good clothes there?"

"... Considering a lot of the teenage boys in Gravity Falls, I can't promise that."

Bill groaned, annoyed both by the situation and the fact that Dipper was no smirking at him.

After a fair amount of time walking, made longer by the fact that Bill had to maneuver the rocky road with crutches, they finally made it to the doorway of the clothing store. As they passed through the doors, a bell rang out announcing their arrival, and an energetic-looking teenage girl came up to them immediately.

"Hello! Do you need any help finding anything?" she asked, smiling.

"We're just looking for some more normal clothing for him," Dipper said, pointing his thumb back at Bill, who was leaning on his crutches behind the twins.

"... There's some teenage guy stuff in the back of the store," she said slowly as she stared at Bill oddly.

"Thanks!" Mabel responded, ignoring her clear awkwardness and heading towards the back of the store, Dipper and Bill following her.

"How about this?" Mabel already had a shirt in her hands by the time they caught up with her, and she held it out to Bill with a large grin.

He stared at the shirt, slightly surprised.

"... They actually have that?!"

"Yeah, it is a bit weird how spot on it is," Mabel commented lightly as she looked at it again.

"... Well, I guess we have one part of the outfit," Dipper said as he grabbed the shirt from Mabel, placing it it in the cart he grabbed as his sister had ran off.

"So, e need to find a few others things-" Dipper stopped as he realized Mabel had already dashed off, and came back with an armful of more clothing.

"These should look cool with that shirt!"

"... I'll try these on," Bill said, taking both the clothes from Mabel and the shirt in the basket and headed towards the changing rooms in a nearby corner, Dipper and Mabel following.

As he entered the small stall to change into the outfit Mabel picked out, the twins waited outside the door, sitting on a small couch set up.

"This is just so surreal," Dipper said as he rested his head in his hands.

"Yeah-" Mabel started to respond, only to stop when she heard the bell at the doors ring, looking to see who entered the store. After checking, she quickly looked away, blushing slightly and biting her bottom lip, glaring at the floor in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"Look who just walked in," Mabel replied quietly.

Dipper looked over his sister's head, wincing when he saw Pacifica come in with her friends.

"Oh."

"How do I look?" Bill asked as he came out of the changing room, earing a yellow tee shirt with a large eye on it, partially covered by a fabric black vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and his bow tie still in its place. He was straightening said bow tie as he spoke, but as he looked up, he creased his eyebrows at the obviously upset twins.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"A really mean girl just came in," Mabel muttered with crossed arms.

Bill looked to the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Where?" he asked, squinting as he looked around.

"Hey Mabel," a mocking voice came out a few yards away from them, causing Mabel to narrow her eyes, Dipper to put a protective hand on her arm, and Bill to look in the direction of the voice in confusion. "Looking for new sweaters?"

"I make my own sweaters, Pacifica," Mabel muttered angrily, crossing her arms.

"I'm not surprised, this place is too nice to sell things so ridiculous," the blond girl smirked.

"Her sweaters are pretty nice," Bill suddenly butted in as Dipper was about to speak, his voice honestly sounding a bit confused.

"... Who are you?" Pacifica looked at him oddly, obviously not knowing Bill.

Which, considering this form only started existing that day, would have to be the case.

"I'm a friend of the Pines family," That may have been a contrived lie but in this case it was completely true. "And I think Mabel's sweaters are well designed and made, and a shining example of her ingenuity."

"... Well, okay then," Pacifica half laughed out. "As if anyone who is willingly a friend of the Pines is really a good reference."

As the girl and her friends walked off, still laughing, Bill glared after her.

"That was just rude," he huffed.

"Yeah, that's Pacifica for you," Mabel smiled at him. "Thanks for standing for me. It's okay it didn't really work out, I don't care about her opinion. I do have a question, though."

"Yeah, Shooting Star?"

"Do you really like my sweaters?"

"They fit you."

Dipper sighed, looking at the clock.

"They're going to be closing soon," he huffed. "We can probably just buy those clothes while you're wearing them, and we can head back before it gets too dark..."

That was just what they did, arriving back at the shack just as the howling of wolves could be heard in the distance. Dipper and Mabel ran back up to their room after saying goodnight to Stan, and Bill hobbled over to his own.

However, as he approached his bed, he noticed a soft looking lump sitting on his pillow. Picking it up, he was surprised to see that it was a hand knitted yellow sweater, a triangle starkly standing out in the center with a question mark in the middle. When a note fell out of one of the sleeves, he quickly grabbed it, creasing out wrinkles before reading it.

_Dipper thought the sweater was silly looking, but I thought I'd give it to you anyway. You did say you liked my sweaters, so now you have one to wear if you ever want to!_

_-Mabel_

Bill blinked, before smiling warmly and placing the sweater on a nearby table.

"Many thanks, Shooting Star," he looked up to where he knew the twins' attic bedroom was as he softly spoke.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

Dipper blinked wearily as as something woke him up. Sitting up, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he heard what sounded like a high pitched squeaking.

His eyes widened as he remembered the events of the day before, just as the door of their room burst open.

"Wheee!" Bill squealed as he sped into the room, floating above the ground, his legs crossed. "Guess who's one of the most powerful immortal beings ever again?"

"I guess Bill," Dipper groaned, laying back down and turning from the dream demon.

"Pine Tree guesses right!" Bill sang, his hands on his knees, as he leaned towards Dipper.

When the boy ignored him, he pouted slightly, before turning towards Mabel's bed.

"Hey, Shooting Star, how are you doing on this fine, power-refilling morning?" he asked, floating upside down above her bed. As she didn't respond, he realized that she was still asleep.

"Well, that's boring..." he muttered as he stretched his body out a yard above her. N idea suddenly struck him, and with a smirk he snapped his fingers.

Mabel sat up quickly.

"Don't you dare, Gideon!" she yelled with wide eyes, before noticing the others.

At first, she just grinned sheepishly, until she noticed Bill was floating, and she looked at him angrily.

"Why were you in my dream?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"I was just giving you a shock to wake you up!" he looked down at his nails, seemingly uninterested with her annoyance. "Your brother was boring me."

"What time is it even?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes to attempt to wake up.

"... I don't know. I woke up, noticed I had my powers, and flew up here."

"How would you have known Grunkle Stan wouldn't have seen you?"

Stan actually _had _seen him. And had seen him stick his tongue out at the man as he flew past him.

"... I could sense his dreams. They were weird," he lied, leaning his chin into his hands.

Mabel rolled her eyes before yawning.

"Leave the room so we can get dressed," she demanded to Bill, who sadly floated out of the room as he heard the twins bickering behind him.

"But I don't want to get up..." Dipper suddenly moaned from his bed.

"Dipper, this is not a time to be lazy."

"I had trouble sleeping last night!"

After a few minutes, that seemed far longer to Bill, the two came out of the room, Dipper dressed in his usual attire and Mabel in her shooting star sweater.

"You took too looong," he groaned, leaning against the wall.

"You should get downstairs and with your crutches now, work is starting soon," Dipper said, ignoring the last comment.

Bill's uncovered eye widened as he slowly floated closer to the ground.

"Dammit, I can't float while working, can I?" he muttered to himself, before scowling and floating down the staircase. "Meet you two in the store area, I suppose, then."

Mabel watched the downtrodden Bill leave with furrowed eyebrows.

"He looks sad," she said quietly, gaining Dipper's attention.

"Well, yeah, you would be too if you had the capability to do anything and had to use some stupid crutches," he scoffed.

"He never used to be sad before..."

"He was a triangular demon before."

"We should teach him to walk!" she suddenly exclaimed, turning towards Dipper with bright eyes.

"... Why do _we_ have to?"

"Who else would?"

"... Fair point."

"Let's tell him about it after the Shack closes," she laughed out as she pulled Dipper down the stairs and towards the main area of the shack.

As they entered the store, they were met with a confused Wendy leaning against the wall.

"Hey guys, who's the new meat?" she asked, signaling towards Bill struggling to shelve a box of snow globes.

"Oh, that's Bill," Mabel answered, moving her slightly worried gaze from Bill to Wendy. "He's staying with us, and he's paying Grunkle Stan by working in the Shack."

"Huh," the teenager looked at him curiously. "What's up with his legs?"

"He injured one of them," Dipper quickly butted in. "He'll probably be better soon, though."

"That sucks," she shrugged, sticking her hand back in her pockets and walking towards her spot behind the register. Both Dipper and Mabel let out a breath of relief, glad she had bought the cover story.

"Pssst," Soos suddenly whispered behind them, making both twins freeze. "Is that who I think that it is?"

"Ummm... Noooooo," Dipper drew out, inside panicking over forgetting that Soos had also met Bill.

"That's that weird triangle dude, isn't it?" Soos demanded, crouched behind the only partially opened door. "How'd he turn human? And why is he working in the Shack?"

Mabel sighed, turning towards the man.

"We don't really know _how _he turned human, he hasn't fully explained it yet," she started, her hands on her hips. "But he did, and he hadn't realized how much help he'd need in this form, and because we're good people we're providing that help," she closed her eyes. "Plus, he can't walk yet and it is kind of sad."

"Are you dudes really sure that's a good idea?"

"We honestly have no idea," Dipper sighed. "But do we really want him anywhere else causing mayhem? Better where we can try and keep him out of trouble than otherwise."

"If you think so..." Soos looked at them worriedly before going off to fix a shelf. As he walked away, Dipper sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor.

"Is this a good idea, Mabel? What if he goes crazy?"

"I told you already, Dipstick, we can handle that!" Mabel couched down to look her brother in the eyes, her voice fierce. "Anyways, that's totally not going to happen!"

Just as Dipper was about to answer, he was interrupted by a loud crash. They both turned towards where they had seen Bill, their eyes widening as they saw a pile of broken glass sitting in a puddle.

"Cipher!" Stan screamed, storming in. "What's this?"

"... An accident, sir," Bill answered sheepishly. Stan's eye twitched, before he sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

"Don't do it again," he growled, before turning away from the demon. "Soos, clean this up!"

"Yes sir!" While the man was quick to get started on Stan's task, he still looked at Bill suspiciously as he passed.

"... Work is going to be weirder now."

"Work is going to be a _lot _weirder now."


End file.
